Only You, Rin
by Lexiestar147
Summary: Rin and Kohaku are having fun until a lord kinapps her, will Rin have to marry the lord or will Kohaku save the day?


Just to let everyone know, Rin is MUCH older in this FanFic.  
Enjoy! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin smirked, pushing Kohaku down, leaning over him. "Tell me your weak spot or else I'll sit on you!" Rin teased.

Kohaku laughed but nodded. "Alright, Alright, Alright!" Kohaku replied, rolling his eyes. "My Waist.." He mumbled, blushing slightly.

Rin grinned, pulling up his shirt.

Kohaku blushed a deep red. "R-rin, W-what are you going to do!" He asked quickely.

Rin slowly started to kiss Kohaku's waist, somewhat enjoying kissing his waist.

Kohaku looked down at Rin, smiling and soon found himself moaning and blushing as she kissed certin parts of his waist, hoping she wouldn't stop for sometime.

After a few minutes Rin finally stopped and looked up at Kohaku, blushing Slightly.

Kohaku slowly pulled his shirt back down and looked at Rin, sitting up slowly.

Rin hugged Kohaku tightly. "Did you like that?" She asked messing with his hair.

Kohaku blushed but nodded. "Yes, It felt really good." He replied, setting his arm around her.

Rin leaned on his chest, her hands also on his chest.

Kohaku smirked, leaning down and kissing Rin's neck. "I know this is your weak spot." He whispered.

Rin blushed. "Yep, Too bad you don't know where my other weak spot is.." She replied.

Kohaku ignored her and kissed Rin's neck in a certin spot.

Rin moaned a little, blushing. "Darnit, you know right where to kiss me now, huh?" She asked.

Kohaku nodded. "Of Course I Do." He continued to kiss Rin's neck.

Rin moaned. "You really like hearing me moan, don't you?" She asked when Kohaku had finally stopped.

Kohaku laughed. "Yep, I Sure do."

Rin sighed, sitting up straight. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm, I dunno.. There's nothing much to do.." Kohaku mumbled, sratching the back of his head.

Rin nodded in agreement. "Yes, You're right, Kohaku-kun." She replied, looking around and then stood up and looked down at the lake, running towards it, knowing Kohaku would follow her.

Kohaku looked up. "R-rin! wait for me!" He called after her, scrambling to his feet and running after, towards the bottom, where the lake was, he tripped over a rather large rock he hadn't seen and fell to the ground.

Rin looked down at him and sighed. "You really shouldn't have run down here.." She mumbled, walking a few feet more and looking into the lake.

Kohaku sighed and slowly stood up, brushing himself off and walked up behind Rin quietly and pushing her into the shallow part of the lake.

Rin glared at Kohaku, spitting out the water that was in her mouth. "I look like a drowned rat now!" She mumbled, looking at him highly annoyed.

Kohaku grinned and stuck his tounge out at her. "Oh Well! Atleast your a pretty drowned rat!"

Rin laughed. "Come here, I wanna show you something.." She grinned.

Kohaku shurged and walked up to Rin. "What?" He asked and was soon pulled in by Rin. "Gah! Rin! what in the heck did ya do that for?" He asked, pulling his hair out of his poney tail.

Rin laughed. "You look funny without your poneytail in!" She teased, patting his head.

Kohaku sighed. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I outta take your side poneytail out just to get you back." He grinned, reaching for it.

Rin splashed him. "No Way!" She laughed, swimming away from him as fast as she could.

Kohaku laughed, following behind her. "Got'cha!" He said, grabing Rin behind her waist.

Rin squirmed around. "No, Kohaku, let go!" She laughed but soon gave up, knowing it was no use to try to fight her way out of Kohaku's grip.

Kohaku held Rin closely, looking down into her huge brown eyes.

Rin smirked and slipped away from Kohaku. "You didn't win yet!" She grinned, swimming away.

Kohaku sighed and followed her but then stopped. "Rin! Wait!" He warned, seeing a bird demon, flying above her.

Rin stopped and looked up at the bird demon.

The bird demon could see the fear in her eyes and quickely picked Rin up, carrying her off to his master.

Kohaku watched for a few seconds in shock and then quickely swam out of the water, running in the derection the bird demon had flew off towards. 'Damnit!' he thought. 'I'm going to kill the bird demon, the nerve! taking Rin away from me!' He thought, his right hand on his sword, ready for battle at any moment and continued to run into a forest and a few hours later he had reached a water fall. "Hm, This seems like they are hiding out in the back of the water fall." He mumbled to himself and slowly made his way inside, not knowing what he would find or what would find him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sighed, her hands tied together, along with her feet, looking around. "Why am I here!" She asked, demanding the ugly old bird demon told her.

The demon sighed. "You are here because our Lord has been watching you and wanting to be your mate."

Rin just about fainted. "I'm not going to with your Lord! I love Kohaku and I already promised to marry him!"

The bird demon rolled his eyes. "Well, appearently My Lord doesn't give a damn about that little servent boy."

Rin glared at the bird demon. "Hmph! Well, HE may not but I do!"

The demon shook his head. "Whatever.." He mumbled. "Stupid pitful Human..." He mumbled.

"Shut up!" Rin growled. "Kohaku's going to come and save me!"

"If you say so.." He mumbled, looking at his extramly long and sharp nails.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lord Watched Kohaku, running his hands through his long sliver-ish blue-ish hair, watching Kohaku from a few feet, not able to understand what Kohaku was saying.

Kohaku was watching them and listening to them. "Rin isn't promised to me.." Kohaku mumbled. "Oh! She just meant to trick him.." He mumbled to himself, looking around, jumping suddenly as some one touched his shoulder. It was the Lord.

The Lord looked down at Kohaku. "Why are you watching them?" He asked calmly.

Kohaku pulled his shoulder away from the lords' grip. "Hmph! She's mine and not yours!" He yelled.

"Now, Now, Now, No One ever said that She was yours or mine." The Lord Replied calmly.

"I was to look after her and you came along and had your damned ugly bird demons come and kidnapp Rin!" Kohaku yelled.  
-  
Rin smiled when she heard Kohaku's voice. 'He came for me..' She thought.

The demon bird sighed. "Don't get your hopes up, your little lover ran into the Lord." He replied.

Rin sighed. "Darnit.." She mumbled with a sad sigh. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku was thrown against the wall by the calm looking Lord.

The Lord walked up to Him. "Listen Brat, The girl will be mine as soon as we are married tomorrow night." He replied, glaring at Kohaku with his calm silver eyes.

"I won't let it happen!" Kohaku yelled. "Rin's mine!"

"No, She's not, She's soon to be mine." He replied, losing the calm expression on his face, setting his hand on his sword.

Kohaku quickely pushed his sword into the Lords stomach.

The lord Simply pushed Kohaku against the wall and pushed his sword to Kohaku's throat. "Do I have to kill you or are you going to leave me and my future wife alone."

"If Rin marries anyone, It will be me!" Kohaku yelled, glaring at him.

The lord looked over towards were Rin was now standing, the ugly bird demon had his claw on her shoulder, showing that she hadn't escaped from the older bird demon. "Hmph, I don't think so." He replied, pushing his blade closer to Kohaku's neck, not hard enough to draw blood but if he pushed any harder it would draw blood.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin looked up at the bird demon and smiled, nodding.

The bird demon nodded back and walked up behind the lord, tapping him on his shoulder.

The Lord Turned around and the bird demon punched him in the face, making him drop his sword that was held to Kohaku's neck.

Rin smiled. "Thanks!" She grinned.

"B-but.. I-I don't get it.. I thought! and then he!..." Kohaku said, trying to figure it all out. "Ughh! I'm confused! Explain Rin."

Rin laughed. "You see, When I actually talked to this demon, He had told me that He had really hated the Lord and how he really wanted to kill the Lord and I said I could Help him with it because when you had came, everything would just work into place, you see?" Rin asked Kohaku.

Kohaku nodded slowly. "Yeah! I get it!" He grinned and hugged Rin. "I'm so glad you're okay though.." He whispered.

Rin smiled and hugged him back tightly. "I'm glad your okay too.." She whispered.

The demon smiled and picked up the lord. "Thanks for your help, Rin. And you too, Kohaku." He replied with a bow and left, leaving the two alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"R-rin.." Kohaku mumbled, letting go of Her, looking down at his feet.

"Yes? what is it, Kohaku-kun?" Rin asked sweetly.

Kohaku looked up at Rin, now blushing. "W-will you marry me?.." He asked.

Rin blushed but nodded. "Of Course I Will, Kohaku.." She replied sweetly

Kohaku smiled and kissed Rin romanticly.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, only deepening the kiss.

Kohaku soon pulled away. "I Love you, Rin."

"I Love you too, Kohaku!" Rin replied, hugging him.  
-  
The End!  
I Hope everyone enjoyed it! - Oh and Don't Ask where I come Up With these Insane Ideas.  
I'm not even sure half of the time... 


End file.
